Rancoeur
by Deponia
Summary: Il veut me prendre ma place ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire ! SLG


_Salut,_

_Pour tous ceux qui sont habitué au fandom, ce texte va vous en rappelez d'autres aux intrigue se ressemblant MAIS ce n'est pas exactement le cas._

_Bonne lecture_

_Déponia_

_Disclaimer__ : Mathieu et ses personnalités lui appartient et si cette fanfic le dérange je m'engage à la retirer._

Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre ruminant encore et encore sa rancœur. Il était furieux contre ce salopard de musicien qui avait osé s'immiscer dans leur famille parfaite. Lorsqu'il était apparut dans leur vie, Mathieu l'avait présenté avec une joie telle que même lui n'avait pas osé critiquer ce choix permettant à leur créateur de se reposer un peu. Cependant, de simple assistant il avait commencé à prendre de plus en plus de place. Néanmoins, il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Bien sûr, au début, tout le monde se méfiait mais son hypocrisie mielleuse les avait peu à peu converti à sa cause.

Il avait commencé par le benjamin de la famille. La proie la plus facile pour ses immondes desseins. Il était venu le voir un soir en souriant et lui avait proposé une partie de jeux-vidéo. Bien entendu, le Geek l'avait écrasé, mais au lieu de l'engueuler comme le faisait les autres, il avait rigolé et proposé de recommencer. Au bout de quelques heures, ils avaient commencé une conversation qui avait passionné le petit gamer : la reconnaissance du jeux-vidéo comme un art à part entière. L'artiste raté défendait que, comme le cinéma à ses débuts l'art vidéo-ludique méritait une place de choix dans le monde de l'art. Encore plus importante que le septième art, car il utilisait tous les autres art en rajoutant l'interactivité !_ (On sens que j'ai bossé le sujet ?)_ L'enfant avait été conquis par les paroles imposante de celui-ci et était devenu sa première victime.

Une fois l'enfant tombé entre ses mains, il s'était décidé à s'attaquer à plus dure en choisissant le criminel de la maison. Il avait commencé à le flatter en parlant librement de sexualité et en rigolant aux nombreuses blagues perverses de l'homme en noir. Ce dernier avait été heureux d'accueillir dans la maison quelqu'un de moins «**tapette **» que son créateur. Il avait oublié en quelques jours que lui aussi parlait aussi facilement de la reproduction humaine. Après lui en avoir fait par, il avait eu droit à une tirade dure sur le fait que ses discours était gonflant et ennuyeux. Le nouveau avait réussi à manipuler un autre de mes frères.

Peine perdu, dès la semaine d'après, la Fille était tombé en admiration devant la classe du personnage et elle s'était transformé en groopie de l'artiste qui deviendra, selon elle « **Le Nouveau Justin Bieber** »_ (pauvre de lui..)_.

Nous n'étions plus que deux à encore résisté, surtout parce que le camé ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de la présence du nouveau. Mais, les plans du manipulateur s'était mis en marche. Il travaillait pour faire connaître son pseudo-talent dans des bars miteux du coins. Un soir, il avait ramené un peu de LSD au Hippie qui avait épuisé ses stocks dans la journée. Ça avait rapproché les deux hommes qui avait passé la soirée à parler du génie de Bob Marley. Son dernier frère l'avait accepté !

A l'époque, il avait déjà compris que ce connard essayait de convertir sa famille à ses immondes projets. Mais, il n'avait compris son but final que la semaine passé. Il essayait de lui dérober sa place dans l'émission ! Et ça semblait marcher ! Il était passé dans l'émission ! Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix ! Il fallait agir !

Il alla chercher le flingue du Patron, vissa un silencieux, y mit des balles et se dirigea vers la salle de musique où sa proie composait ! Celui-ci l'entendit, se retourna avec un sourire.

**- C'est toi Maître Panda ! Le prochaine Instant Panda va être génial, j'ai hâte de te le voir chanter.**

Alexis Lloyd ! Il le fixa méchamment et sortit le flingue de derrière son dos et le visa.

**- Mais...**

**- Je suis le chanteur de SLG, connard de bassiste !**

Le coup partit.

Il tomba à terre.

Il mourut.

L'ursidé regarda la corps avec un sourire cruel. Il le tira jusqu'aux jardin et commença à l'enterrer au côté du Professeur.

Fin

_Si j'ai réussi à vous faire croire que c'était Le Prof alors j'ai réussi mon coups (fierté ^^)_

_Je n'ai RIEN du tout contre Alexis dont j'adore les composition, mais j'ai eu l'idée à trois heure du matin... donc je ne sais pas d'où elle viens._

_Je vous décapites_

_Déponia_

_PS : Je sais que ce n'est qu'une fanfiction mais je souhaite apporter mes condoléance aux famille des morts de l'attentat de Charlie Hebdo. J'espère que cet acte affreux n'entachera pas la liberté d'expression de notre pays et ne conduira pas à de nouveaux actes islamophobes. __**Je suis Charlie**_


End file.
